


A Secret Kept and Lost

by eclair721



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Personal Growth, morality of choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclair721/pseuds/eclair721
Summary: A soldier of Katolis puts her secret and safety on the line after King Harrow is killed. In her endeavor, she gets wrapped up in more than she bargained for.





	1. Snooping Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time posting a fic to ao3. When I inevitably make a mistake or am not aware of something please so kindness and patience, I will eventually figure it all out.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head since the first season of the show and it really grew with the second season. After encouragement from a friend, I decided to write it and now I have enough courage to post it. I'm not a seasoned writer and this is my medium to grow and hone my writing.
> 
> I plan to post once a week but if that has to change to every two weeks I will say so.
> 
> If you have constructive criticism or liked this chapter, leave a comment and/or kudos, please!
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> Chapter summary - Leona goes where she isn't meant to yet where she is supposed to be.

The torches lining the walls sputtered to life as she approached and snuffed out once she was well past. Her shadows traversed the dungeon tunnels with her, her only company in the damp dark. She knew the way to the wall by heart now, she’s been coming down here for weeks, quietly monitoring Viren’s activities and materials.

Leona heaved the strap higher on her shoulder, not wanting the small bag of food to fall to the floor. She doubted Viren was keeping his prisoner properly fed, especially with his recent erratic, almost paranoid behavior. Not surprising considering the princes managed to run away with the dragon egg - beating her to what she had been carefully planning for weeks - and with a Moonshadow elf as well. Leona hoped they would be okay; they were smart although fairly inexperienced but, unlike her colleagues, Leona knew the elf would keep them safe.

Now standing before the wall that hid Viren’s secret rooms, Leona pressed the stones and rocks in the specific combination, smirking when she noticed jam still stuck to some. The stones moved to reveal the spiral stone staircase.

She wouldn’t dare to come down here during the day if Leona wasn’t sure that Viren would not be down here. Due to his new duties, Viren was kept away at more reliable times than before the assassination of King Harrow.

Gren was at the bottom of the staircase, still chained to the wall. He looked worse, paler and in need of a bath and shave. He raised his head and stood straighter when he heard Leona approach.

“Hey Leona, how’s it going today?” Gren asked, fully aware of the mundane humor in his question.

“Well, the kingdom is still standing, the princes haven’t been found, and Viren is acting stranger than before. What has he done?” Leona replied. She knew Gren wasn’t doing great but he wouldn’t say that so she didn’t ask.

Pulling out bread, an apple, and a canteen of water, Leona began to slowly feed Gren a little bit of bread at a time.

Talking while chewing, Gren answered, “I don’t know exactly, but he keeps going to the room where the Moonshadow elf was being kept and staying there for a long time. I hear him talking but I never can make out specific words, for all I can tell he honestly could just be talking to himself.”

“I doubt it but that’s helpful. Thank you, Gren.”

“I’m glad to help, especially since you’ve been feeding me,” Gren paused, clearly thinking over something. “Can I ask you something, Leona?”

Leona cut into the apple, slipping a small piece into her mouth, “You may.”

“Are you sure you can’t release me? We can arrest Viren and stop him from taking the kingdom into war! We can make sure he doesn’t harm the princes in his effort to have control! I know you don’t want that.” Gren strained against his chains, desperately looking at her.

No, she didn’t want any of that.

Leona sighed, “You're forgetting that he's a powerful dark mage, and I know he wouldn't hesitate to use his magic. If I let you out then Viren will know there's a mole and he’ll dig me out to save his own skin. I can’t free you yet. Only through a concerted castle effort to stop Viren, which is the only way he could be stopped, can I come free you because then I can lead the investigation to you and to this dungeon. Right?"

Gren hung his head. “Right,” he moanfully replied. Leaning back against the wall, he asked another question. “Did you manage to do it?”

Leona set the apple core in the bag and unlatched her canteen, giving Gren a swig of water. The weight of what she had secured from Viren’s official rooms pressed against her upper thigh, reminding her of the other reason she had come down here.

“I managed to sneak the bag from his rooms this morning when he was at a meeting with the council. I’m honestly surprised he doesn’t keep it on himself at all times but I’m not going to complain, it saved me from doing tricky magic. I left a bag of the same size and color with the same number of coins behind, so hopefully, he doesn’t notice the switch until I can reverse his spell.”

Gren nodded, glad that what he had been able to tell her worked out. “And what of the certain elf?”

Leona’s mouth set in a hard line. After everything the Moonshadow elf did, Leona wasn’t keen on helping him but his knowledge and skills would be invaluable when facing Viren. He could also be useful in creating diplomatic relations if Leona could convince him to give humans a chance. Most importantly, the people of Katolis and the princes had the right to decide his fate, not Viren.

“I’ll free him but first I need to find the spell Viren used to have a chance at returning him to normal,” Leona said, absentmindedly touching her metal choker at her throat.

“I can’t help you with that but I can listen for Viren if he shows up,” Gren suggested.

“Please,” Leona simply replied.

She walked over to the shelves where Viren kept his spell books of dark magic, the ones he preferred no one to see. They contained the most dangerous and morally ambiguous spells. The ones not fit for a monarch to be aware of as he would say. Leona picked through each book and tome, reading the titles and flipping through the index if it had one. Much time passed, Leona had traversed most of the room and was glad today was her day off, otherwise, her long absence would be noticed by more than just her boss.

Finally, Leona came upon an old book, small, made of black leather that was beginning to degrade. Feeling that this was what she was looking for, Leona carefully turned the pages, reading the spell names and descriptions. Toward the middle of the book, the spell Viren had used revealed itself in the torchlight. Digging through her bag, Leona pulled out a small notebook and a charcoal pencil, beginning to copy the spell. Just like with Gren, Leona couldn’t leave evidence she was here, such as ripping out a page from a book.

Gren let her be until he was sure she was done writing. “So you found it?” He called out.

“It has to be this but I’ll have to do research on how to reverse it safely because it very unhelpfully does not include a reversal spell. It’s a complicated spell even if it would look easy to perform, which means it’ll be just as complicated to reverse.” Leona put her materials back in her bag as she walked toward Gren.

“What kind of magical source will you need?” Gren knew just as well as she that it would have to be something bigger, something with more life force. Leona was half-hoping she could figure out a workaround but she was not an advanced enough magician to do that. She wasn’t right now, at the very least.

“I’ll figure it out,” was all she said. Leona glanced down the hallway that led to the room Gren had spoken of earlier. “I think I’ll check out the room and see if I notice anything different.”

Gren nodded as she walked away. Viren could be paranoid and mutter to himself at times but Leona was sure that the talking Gren claimed to hear was not nothing. There was a strange mirror in there last time Leona checked and had felt an unusual power emanating from it. What if Viren had discovered what the mirror could do?

Stepping into the room, Leona immediately noticed a chair which was facing a covered mirror and a table holding various materials and instruments. On the arm of the chair was stuck a very melted candlestick. Needing to know what Viren has done, Leona guessed she should try to replicate what he did. The candlestick suggested a single light source for a dark room so Leona shut the door then uncovered the mirror. She settled in the chair and snapped her fingers to create a small flame to light the candle with. Sitting back, Leona waited and observed.

The mirror was like any other mirror, showing her a reflection of the dark room she sat in. It was the symbols on the frame that puzzled her. Leona knew they were elvish but she didn’t know enough to properly translate them, but she did get the sense that this was no ordinary mirror; especially considering the power she could still feel emanating from the mirror.

Unsure how long she’d been waiting there, Leona dug through her bag for the other apple she had brought as a snack. It was fresh and sweet as she bit into it. The mirror remained the same. Leona soon finished her snack and put the core into her bag. She was getting bored. Maybe Viren was just talking to himself, maybe he hadn’t discovered anything new about the mirror. Waiting here wasn’t worth getting caught by Viren so Leona extinguished the candle.

It was so minimal Leona at first did not notice the change, but slowly a glow began to emit from the mirror which also began to show the image of a room, rather, a study. Leona sat forward in the chair, waiting for the image to become brighter and clearer. There was a large window in the study and the walls surrounding it contained shelves with numerous books. A fireplace was on the right, with a chair near it. On the left were large doors, the entrance, and a desk made of dark wood. It was a study that Leona doubted could be found in the human kingdoms.

The figure was so still Leona failed to see them initially, but she soon alighted on a tall figure standing next to the bookshelves on the right. They wore a long purple cloak with a star pattern cascading on it. Their back was turned away from Leona so she was not sure they were even aware of her presence. They turned a little to the left, just enough that Leona observed their indigo skin and a book in their hands. They were the only one in the room.

Slowly, so as not to draw attention to herself, Leona stood up and grabbed her bag. She desperately wanted to know what was going on but her fear warned her to be ready to run. The figure continued with their reading for a few minutes, eventually moving slowly through the room, yet they still didn’t look toward Leona. She began to think the mirror was one-way when the person stopped reading and looked in her direction. Their eyes widened in surprise but their expression soon cooled into a neutral smile as they approached the mirror. Leona’s heart pounded in her ears as she froze in place. She didn’t want to run yet.

Standing opposite her, the person, clearly a Startouch elf, observed Leona. She had not seen one in many years. Their bright eyes observed her, regarding and judging Leona, making her ears burn. Eventually, they looked Leona in the eyes and said hello, though Leona couldn’t hear it. She said hello back.

The elf raised a hand - Leona braced herself - but they raised it to their purple neck and tapped their throat. With their other hand, they pointed at Leona, still tapping their own neck, and a sly smile soon spread across their face, making their shining freckles flicker. Leona’s heart stuttered, her hand flew to the necklace surrounding her throat, understanding that this elf knew exactly what it did. The elf then motioned for her to take the necklace off. Leona backed away from the mirror, only realizing now how close she had been standing before it, and shook her head no. The elf seemed to say please but Leona would not have it. Sweeping the fabric back over the mirror, Leona left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Her whole life, no one had been able to guess Leona’s secret yet this elf had figured it out within moments of meeting her. Who were they? And why were they trapped in the mirror?


	2. Studying in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona turns to the knowledge contained in the castle library, finds answers but more questions as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've had this chapter done for a little over a week and after proofing it multiple times I'm just gonna post it. I have multiple chapters done already but from here I'm going to try to stick to the schedule I set for myself.
> 
> Quick thing, I know there are lots of theories out there that King Harrow might be alive (as his body was not explicitly shown) but these characters are going to operate under the knowledge that he is until the show reveals he isn't (if they ever do). I personally think he is dead because it's rare that a made-for-children show depicts a dead body in the way that would make it final for older viewers. And as a reference, there was never a dead body in Avatar the Last Airbender (Aaron Ehasz helped to create that show) and its premise focused on war. I wanted to make this clear while I was thinking of it, should the canon change I'll probably go along with it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! There isn't much dialogue but it does familiarize you with Leona more.

Leona promised Gren that she’d return as soon as she could before she practically ran from the dungeon. She made her way back to Viren’s study and checked to make sure he nor any guards were nearby before she slipped out and continued down the hallway.

Her heart still pounded in her ears and she raised her hand to her necklace, checking that it was still secure on her neck. It felt heavy against her throat, reminding that her secret was known. And since Viren has likely been talking to the elf in the mirror, he might learn it too.

Leona stumbled over her own feet causing her to trip toward a wall. She caught herself and lowered herself to the stone floor, putting her head in her hands. She knew she needed to calm down, that she needed to get up before a guard or a member of the court noticed her but her heart refused to still.

Thinking of how she could distract herself, Leona made a list of what she had to do and whispered it aloud. “Go to the library and find books that explain spell reversals. Collect the materials for the spell. Go home and prepare the elf’s body for the spell. If possible, perform the spell tonight under the moonlight, he doesn’t have much time.” It wasn’t much, but reminding herself of what needed to be done, what was larger than herself, helped her feel just better enough to stand and begin walking to the library.

Passing the occasional guard, Leona made sure to stop and say hello to those she knew, explaining that she was only here to look for a book if they asked. It wasn’t too unusual for Leona to be about the castle on her day off so none of them thought much of it.

When Leona was alone in the many corridors of the castle, still on her journey to the library, her thoughts were occupied by the elf. They were clearly a prisoner in the mirror through very advanced magic, and it was only possible for elves to have performed it. Leona racked her mind for anything her mother might have told her about such a mirror but she was still too panicked to remember clearly. Leona did have the feeling that she had heard of this kind of imprisonment before. Maybe she should look for books on elvish legends as well.

Stepping into the library, Leona found comfort in the tall bookshelves, the warm light streaming through the windows, and the particular scent one could only find among many books.

Feeling calmer, Leona immediately headed toward the section about magic. Viren’s personal library could have the exact spell she needed but it was too dangerous for her to be there after spending so much time in the dungeon. Besides, Viren uses the castle library frequently so, hopefully, it will have what Leona needs.

Claiming a small table for herself by leaving her bag there, Leona paced through the many shelves, grabbing anything that could be helpful and placing the books at her table once she had a tall stack. Leona repeated this a few more times until she had a wall of books to comb through. Settling in, Leona one by one examined the books, scribbling notes when she found something helpful. She soon had two new stacks forming, one of the utterly unhelpful books and the other of useful ones.

Hours must have passed since she sat down because Leona eventually noticed the sun setting through the windows. Pink and orange light washed the library, leaving everything feeling warm and sleepy. Leona yawned and stretched back, feeling a few cracks in her back as she did so.

Soon, she heard a man talking nearby, and as he got closer to her area she recognized it was Viren. Swearing under her breath, Leona snapped shut her notebook and put it back in her bag. She had found a lot of helpful passages and had only a few books left, which kept her in her chair instead of slipping away before Viren could see her. Angling her head low and shifting her stacks of books in front of her, Leona tried to not be noticed or, at the very least, of no suspect.

Viren rounded the corner of a bookshelf, entering her area, tapping his staff as he inspected the shelves for what he was looking for. Preoccupied with his search, Viren did not notice Leona sitting nearby for a few minutes but as he turned to face the opposite bookshelf he finally recognized Leona there.

With a pleasant smile, Viren walked over to the table, looking at the many books Leona had with her. “Hello, Sergeant. You know, I can teach you about magic myself. You don’t have to come here and dig through dozens of books for information I can just tell you. I can even teach you how to perform it.”

Viren thought he was being friendly and generous with his offer, which he had made before, not even comprehending that her research was an effort to undo what he had already wrought. She considered that he might be here because the Startouch elf had somehow told him a young woman had found the mirror, but Leona doubted it. She had the feeling that the elf would only snitch on her if it served their own ends and Leona was not sure this called for that.

Keeping her composure, Leona replied to Viren, “My answer is still the same Lord Viren, I’m only a scholar of magic, I don’t desire to practice it.” Which was partly true. Leona knew helpful spells, spells that could be easily explained away, spells that were least likely to reveal her; although, she did know a few offensive ones for desperate situations.

Viren took her response in stride, he had heard it before, and asked, “Do you mind if I look through your books? The one I’m searching for isn’t on the shelf.”

Leona nodded that he may, inwardly praying that the one he needed wasn’t the last few she had to look through. He leaned over her desk, extending a hand to trace the titles of the books. Finding his book in her reject pile, Viren carefully removed it.

“Well Sergeant, my offer still stands but for now I wish you a good evening,” Viren began to back away from her table, ready to leave.

“Thank you, Lord Viren. And to you as well,” Leona graciously replied. The tap of his staff followed Viren through the library, conveying his exit from the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Leona brought out her notebook and resumed her research albeit at a faster pace than before. About an hour later, the sun was set and dusk had fallen over the kingdom when Leona finished looking through all the books. With plenty of notes detailing reversal spells for dark and primal magic, Leona felt confident she could figure something out that would restore the Moonshadow elf’s soul back to his body.

Leona had nearly passed through the library doors when she remembered the other thing she wanted to look up. Her stomach grumbled in protest but Leona ignored it, caring more about discovering the Startouch elf’s potential threat than food. Entering a section not too far from where she had been before, Leona looked through the many shelves for books on elvish legends, myths, even history. Finding three books, Leona went back to her table to scour the pages for anything pertaining to the specific elf or to the mirror that can trap a person inside. In each book, Leona found pages where the ink was somehow smudged beyond repair, yet when she would run her hand over the page, it would become legible again. Strong magic was at play Leona knew, and possibly ancient magic. She learned that the Startouch elf was named Aaravos.

One text, in another language, of course, conveyed the writer’s prior experience with Aaravos:

**Finally, he told me his name. I had never heard a name like his, but I also had never imagined an elf like him. He is stronger, older and wiser than any other magical being in Xadia. Nonetheless, he is a friend of all humans. Where others look down on us, calls us inferior, he sees great potential in us. When we accept the gifts Aaravos has promised us, they will pay for their condescension, they will be forced to see us as equals. When we are equals, we will take our fate in our own hands and build our future. I see it before me. [credit to u/garnotok2740]**

Less than comforting, Leona made a mental note to keep Aaravos at arm's length, lest she come to idolize him like this writer clearly did. The memory was fuzzy but Leona had the distinct feeling that her mother had told her of a legend like this when she was little, mostly as a way to scare her into eating her food unless she wanted to become like the elf who was trapped in a mirror.

The next text was in a language Leona was nowhere near fluent in so she was only able to pick out key phrases such as “Elarion”, “black flame of night”, “human might sparked by the light of Aaravos”, “midnight star”, and “hungry dragon”. She wasn’t sure who or what Elarion was and Leona felt that it probably was not good. The “human might” had to be dark magic, and considering the previous text, Leona began to get a sinking feeling that Aaravos was a mage involved in the creation of dark magic all those centuries ago. “Midnight star” seemed to be a title for Aaravos which could be helpful in other texts. [credit to u/throwawaythisarab]

The final text was more like an explanation of what is known about Aaravos. Primarily that he is a Startouch elf, not only a mage but an Archmage. Archmage because he managed to harness and then master every primal, something no one had ever done previously.

Leona looked away from the text, her mind reeling from the realization that someone else had managed to do it and also the great threat his abilities posed. What his alliance, if it could be called that, with Viren meant.

When she was ready to continue, Leona shot to her feet upon seeing that each text was returning to the smudged and unintelligible state she had found them in. She was not allowed to learn anything more. Leona supposed this meant she had to pay another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, or just read it, please leave a kudos! If you really liked it, I'd love a comment! And constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Visiting the Midnight Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona and Aaravos have a chat.

Deciding that eating a proper meal was more important than immediately going to Viren’s dungeon, and figuring Viren could be there right now, Leona headed to the mess hall and was delighted to find that dinner was a nice, warm stew. Not many guards were in the hall and none she was friends with so Leona got a table to herself. 

She was remised she couldn’t visit her father and sister in town on her day off but they would understand. They knew her work was important and that it necessitated absences. They would know what to do to keep the elf’s body safe until she could help him. After all the trouble Leona went through to get it away without Viren noticing she was glad she had their help. Leona probably had Aaravos to thank for keeping Viren so distracted from something so crucial.

Finishing her meal, Leona walked to her room in the barracks, set down her bag and decided to wait a couple of hours before returning to the dungeons. Hopefully, Viren would be out of there by then, allowing her to talk with Aaravos. Despite being trapped in the mirror, Leona had the feeling that Aaravos was responsible for what happened to the pages about themself in those books. They had wanted her to learn some information about themself, but not everything, not certain details that could damn them.

Being a sergeant had its advantages, like a private room instead of sharing one with other soldiers, so Leona didn’t hesitate to light a candle that would melt over the course of two hours, helping her to know when to leave for the dungeons. The bag of coins, of trapped souls, felt heavy in her hands as Leona considered where best to hide it. It wasn’t ideal, but in her dresser covered by clothes would have to do for now. Leona would store it in her father’s house when she could get there.

Reclining onto her bed, Leona soon fell asleep after her long day.

 

_ She was sitting in the cave and the snowstorm outside was violent. The meager and damp firewood sat in its pile, incapable of being lit. The cold wrapped around her, sinking into her skin, her bones, her soul. All the warmth disappeared. _

 

Leona woke with a start, gasping for air. She was having that dream - that memory - too often and it shocked her every time. 

Remembering her plan, Leona glanced at the candle and saw it was nearly fully melted, meaning she should head out soon. Sitting up, Leona grabbed her comb to brush her unkempt white hair, willing her heart to calm down. Once the tangles were brushed out, Leona began to tie her hair back so it wouldn’t fall in her face. Checking her reflection in the mirror, Leona’s light blue eyes pierced the darkness, just like her mother’s. She turned away from the mirror, grabbing her bag and made sure her notebook and charcoal pencil were still in it before sweeping out of her room.

It was late in the night, many people living in the castle were in bed, and only the night guard was active. Leona was able to pass through the dimly lit hallways largely unnoticed, passing the occasional guard who didn’t stop her as they knew her and her rank. Cool air seeped through the windows, a welcome relief from the warm day. 

The closer Leona got to Viren’s study, the louder her heartbeat resounded in her ears. What if he was there? If he was, what believable reason could Leona give for why she was there? She traced her necklace at her throat, feeling the smooth metal, reassured knowing that the runes on the other side kept her secret safe. Calmer, Leona remembered she had been studying in the library for hours, therefore she could pretend she had a question about something she had read, to pretend that she was taking up Viren’s offer if only partly. 

Before the study door, Leona gently knocked, pausing to hear any response or sound. Hearing nothing, Leona turned the doorknob, poked her head through the gap and saw no one in the room. She slipped in and quietly shut the door.

Viren could still be in the dungeon or walking back, so Leona was very careful when swinging the portrait open. The distinct tapping of Viren’s staff echoed through the stone tunnels and after a few moments of listening, Leona realized that he was coming back as the source of the echo got louder and louder. Quickly shutting the portrait, then looking for a place to hide in time, Leona grumbled when it became clear she’d have to use a bit of magic to conceal herself. Crouching in the darkest area of the room, out of direct sight of the portrait, Leona willed the shadows around her to darken, making her inscrutable to a cursory eye. With bated breath, Leona watched as Viren stepped out from behind the portrait, shut it, then walked to the door. Before he opened it, Viren turned around, seemingly looking for something on his desk. Viren stepped over to it, searching for his object of interest as Leona mentally prayed that he remained ignorant of her position nearby. Thankfully, he soon grabbed a small book and left the room.

Not daring exposure yet, Leona stayed in her hiding place for a few minutes on the chance Viren might return for something else. All the lights had died when Viren left so she no longer needed to exert her magic. Once it was clear Viren would not return, Leona dashed through the portrait and hurried through the tunnels to his dungeon.

Gren was surprised to see her back so soon and indignant she had not brought any food. But he quickly understood once Leona explained that she thinks she knows what Viren is doing with the mirror.

“So what are you going to do?” Gren asked, nervous that it could be very dangerous.

Leona paced in front of Gren. “Right now, I'm going to go talk to them about what I found out and hopefully I can figure out what they’re planning, though that’s not likely yet.” Leona stilled to look him in the eye, “Gren, this elf is very powerful and I get the feeling that they’re a trickster. They will use Viren as long as he is helpful and once he isn’t they will abandon him. And they’ve done this to humans before.”

Gren grimaced, unenthused knowing that the mirror which held Aaravos prisoner was so close. He wished Leona luck before she disappeared into the other room.

Leona got out her notebook and pencil as she approached the mirror, intending to write her messages instead of using whatever magic Viren was subject to. The cover removed, she saw that the mirror was still glowing, depicting the same room as before. Aaravos sat at the desk reading a book, unaware she was there or pretending to be unaware. The hood of their cloak had been up when she saw them this afternoon but now it was down, revealing their white hair and long horns. As annoying as it was to Leona, she had to admit that Aaravos is a handsome person.

Tired of waiting for them to notice her presence, Leona tapped on the glass which caught Aaravos’ attention. They smiled wide upon recognizing her and soon stood before the mirror.

Leona wrote her first message:

**– Hello.**

Then turned the notebook toward Aaravos so that they may read it. Aaravos smirked once they had, pointed to the table of materials and then their ear, indicating that they could speak to each other through magic as Leona had guessed.

She shook her head no, then wrote:

**– I do not want to perform that magic. We either communicate like this or not at all.**

Their smile disappeared when they read her message. Leona was relying heavily on the chance that Aaravos was desperate for interaction with others as they were isolated within the mirror and therefore they would comply with her term.

Aaravos turned away from the mirror and walked to their desk. Leona was worried that they would go back to reading their book and ignore her. Instead, they picked up some blank paper, a writing board, and a pencil before walking back to the mirror.

They wrote first:

**~ How may I serve you?**

Leona replied with a question that had been bothering her a little bit:

**– To clear this up for me, what are your pronouns?**

Aaravos looked quizzically at Leona and wrote back:

**~ He and him. What may I call you?**

Leona nodded at his response but inwardly panicked at his question. Would it be dangerous to share her name with the imprisoned Archmage? On the chance that Aaravos would share it with Viren, Leona decided against it. She wrote:

**– Mine are she and her. You may call me Light. You are Aaravos.**

Aaravos smiled at her “name” and nodded that he was Aaravos. He stated:

**~ You are an elf, judging by the Celare charm.**

Leona sighed, not wishing to delve into that. She replied:

**– Something like that. Why are you in this prison?**

Aaravos chuckled at her impatience as he wrote his answer:

**~ Why must we discuss that? Would you not like to talk about the dark mage? Or yourself?**

Leona resisted rolling her eyes:

**– Is it because you helped to create dark magic?**

When Leona turned her notebook around she made sure to arch her eyebrow. She was fairly sure she was right and dared him to challenge her. The playfulness disappeared from Aaravos’ face and he took a small step back from the mirror. 

_ I was right  _ – Leona delightedly thought. Quickly she continued:

**– Who sealed you in there?**

Aaravos’ eyes flicked from the notebook to Leona’s face, obviously displeased. Or annoyed? Leona furrowed her brow then shrugged her shoulders and open arms, physically asking “What?” Aaravos used his pencil to point at himself then his paper before pointing at Leona and mouthing “Not your turn.” Leona stepped back and waved her hand toward his paper, gesturing that he may write next.

Aaravos tapped his pencil against his lips for a few seconds, choosing something to ask her. Once he did, Aaravos said “Ah!” though Leona could not hear it. He wrote:

**~ How long have you been in the human lands?**

_ Does he think I’m a spy?  _ Leona wondered. Knowing her response would puzzle him, she grinned as she wrote:

**– All my life.**

Aaravos was puzzled. He regarded her again, evaluating if his assumptions were accurate, but he moved on. As Leona had done before, Aaravos gestured that she may ask the next question. A detail from her research resurfaced in her memory, so Leona asked:

**– Why are you called the Midnight Star?**

A smirk played across his lips, enjoying being reminded of one of his titles. He replied:

**~ Admittedly more than one reason. A human I once knew called me the Midnight Star and it has remained with me ever since.**

“Oh, okay,” Leona said, though Aaravos could not hear her. Acting generously, Aaravos again gestured that she may write the next question despite it being his turn. Leona decided to take the opportunity to ask the question she was most curious about:

**– Do you regret creating dark magic?**

Aaravos took barely five seconds to write his answer:

**~ No.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more focus on Leona but will explore her role in the castle, and what soldiers think of what's been going on lately.
> 
> If you read the chapter please leave a kudos! And if you liked it please kudos and comment! Constructive criticism is welcome and please do, I want to be a better writer but I need feedback to do that!


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona's responsibilities and what other soldiers think about recent events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about being a little late in posting the next chapter, I had finals all this week but I'm finally done! Let's just hope I did okay
> 
> So this chapter is just enough interconnected with the next one that I'm posting that chapter as well, they're only separate chapters because the focus is just different enough that I made them separate. 
> 
> No in-show- characters this time but Viren is a subject of conversation. 
> 
> I hope you like it

The sun shined brightly through the fluffy, white clouds. A light breeze blew in the training grounds, making the leaves on nearby trees flutter. The training grounds were hot and dry, so the breeze was a welcome respite.

“Loose!” Leona shouted at her trainees, soon hearing thunks of arrows hitting targets. The four trainees looked to their targets twenty yards away, some shouting in excitement for their excellent accuracy that round, others sighing in disappointment. Moris and Kaia had been castle guards for many months now; Hermon and Flore had joined mere days ago after the news of King Harrow's death spread through his kingdom.

Leona copied their new scores while her trainees waited in the rest position. Moris and Kaia had the most consistency in their shots even though they didn’t make a single bullseye. Whereas Hermon and Flore managed to get good shots but they also made some terrible shots.

“Retrieve!” They hurried to the targets making small chat and teasing each other for their bad shots. It was time for lunch which also meant archery training was over for the day. Once their arrows were collected, they took their bows and quivers back into the castle before heading to the mess hall.

“Flore, how did you manage to hit the very edge of the target? That was terrible!” Hermon nudged Flore as they walked, poking fun at each other.

“Like you did any better! One of your arrows hit the ground!” Flore retorted.

“Wait, you saw that?” Blushing, Hermon began to regret teasing her.

“We all saw it! Right Sergeant?” Kaia piped up, laughing at the mortified expression on Hermon’s face.

Leona was trailing at the back of the group and didn’t hear Kaia, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts. What Aaravos had said was still bothering her. He freely admitted that he was involved in creating dark magic and he did not regret doing so. And as he is an Archmage, he probably became a master of dark magic as well, making him even more dangerous. Leona knew she couldn’t trust him, and she didn’t, but she was still very curious about him. How old was he? Startouch elves have a long lifespan, so Aaravos could be much older than when dark magic was created. He is a remnant of a time known only through history books and legends. Few are still alive if they lived it, which are the dragons of Xadia and the rare and reclusive Startouch elves. Aaravos knows so much besides magic that could be shared with the world.

“Are you alright Leona? Is something worrying you?” Moris asked her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Leona had always liked Moris, even though he was older than her, he always showed her respect and compassion. Most of the older guards did not, they were miffed that she had become a sergeant so young.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just worried about my sister at home,” Leona lied. Moris nodded, understanding her concern. Moris had a child of his own which his partner primarily took care of, so he understood Leona’s worries. Leona had become like a third parent to her sister when their mother left and her worries about her have remained despite being at the castle for five years now. She felt bad for lying, but what could Leona do? The issue of Aaravos and Viren was just a little too strange for someone unfamiliar with magic and with a generous dislike of elves to know, like most humans.

In the mess hall, her trainees immediately went for the hot plates of food that were being passed out while Leona stopped to grab some fruit and pieces of bread from baskets at a separate counter. She planned to visit Gren and possibly Aaravos again later today. Aaravos would have to be revealed to the council soon but before then Leona wanted to know as much as she could of who he was and the circumstances that put him in the mirror. Once she had her own plate of hot food Leona followed her trainees.

“How is she already a Sergeant? She doesn’t look much older than me!” Leona overheard Flore ask Kaia in a low voice.

“Admittedly, she is the youngest Sergeant at the castle but Leona’s older than she looks. She’s in her mid-twenties now and she’s been with the guard since she was eighteen,” Kaia replied. Flore and Hermon looked shocked, disbelieving that Leona could possibly be that age.

“And don’t think she didn’t earn her rank. Leona is one of the greatest fighters we have at the castle and can take anyone at just about anything, not just archery. Not to mention one of the sharpest people here,” Moris added on. Leona was gladdened by his defense.

Hermon lowered their voice, “If she’s that skilled, then where was she when King Harrow died? If she is that great, she should’ve been by his side, right?”

Leona dropped her plate on the table, making everyone jump in their seats. “I was tasked by King Harrow to escort the princes to the Banther Lodge but when it was time to leave I couldn’t find the princes anywhere. I searched the castle, checking every place I could think of until I heard the attack by the elves start, then I ran to help in the fight … but I was too late. I continued searching until General Amaya arrived a couple of days later with the news.” 

Leona omitted a little important piece of information, that she saw the princes leaving the castle with the Moonshadow girl and the egg. They weren’t her prisoners, they were going on a quest together; so Leona decided her place was not with them, but with the King and the castle. But that would be treason to admit so Leona didn’t tell anyone.

Hermon had the common sense to be ashamed and apologized for questioning her.

The awkward silence that followed was broken by Kaia who asked, “Has anyone seen Lord Viren today? I spotted him leaving for a ride on his horse early this morning but it’s been hours since and no one has seen him.”

“No, I haven’t,” Leona was joined in saying with her trainees. She continued, “He’s probably doing something unapproved by the council, or could be getting something rare for a spell, as he’ll do sometimes.” 

Flore asked, “Why would he do something unapproved?” 

Leona leaned back in her seat, “Viren has always had a bad habit of doing things in the name of the kingdom that are morally questionable. He’s gotten away with it because he was King Harrow’s closest friend and advisor, and King Harrow would keep him in line usually, but now that the king is dead Viren has no one to keep him under control.” Leona felt nervous about saying this, but she continued, “Viren sees himself as the leader of Katolis now and he’s going to act like it.”

Hermon protested, “But you heard him! He promised to work with the council until the princes could be brought back! Why would Viren act like the king when he promised that?”

“Because Hermon,” Leona set down her fork and leveled her gaze with his. “The first thing to understand about Viren is that he will say one thing but will believe another, but will have an ulterior motive, but will have another plan. Viren is not your friend, he is no one’s friend now that King Harrow is dead.” 

Kaia and Moris looked at her in mild shock, if the wrong person overheard Leona there would be trouble. She pushed on, “Viren knows that he would garner no loyalty by declaring himself the leader while the princes are alive, which he nearly did before General Amaya arrived. His actions are in the interest of his personal motivations, not in the best interest of Katolis as much he might convince himself otherwise.”

“How do you know that?” Hermon retorted, not appreciating her tone.

Leona sighed since Hermon’s resistance indicated that he had directed his loyalty toward Viren, not toward Katolis. Anything she said would be so far against what he believed that Hermon would not believe her. But she wouldn’t back down on this.

“I have been in this castle as a soldier for five years. I knew Viren before that and I’ve observed his choices. When things get hard, Viren will always choose the option that most benefits himself without fail.”

Hermon set his jaw, disliking his feelings being challenged by an authority. “Well, let’s agree to disagree.”  

Once the meal was over, Hermon and Flore left for more training while Moris and Kaia went to their posts. Leona went about her duties checking weapons storage, evaluating turret defenses, discussing security schedules and posts with the other sergeants and captains. The whole time Leona was planning what she could do knowing that Viren was away, meaning she could go into the dungeons again without any worry. Gren needed to be fed since Viren was gone and she had a few more questions for Aaravos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Leona is a bit harsh on Viren but that's something I personally want to see so that's what I'm writing. I promise I'm not gonna make him the Great Villain of this fic, it's just that Viren commits immoral actions and I think it'd be interesting to see him held accountable by the just society that King Harrow worked so hard to create.
> 
> Next chapter Aaravos is back!


	5. A Fair Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona seeks Aaravos' help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, a lot more plot-relevant stuff this time.
> 
> I hope you like it

When Leona’s shift ended not long after dinner, she hurried back to her room for her bag and for the small sack she hid in her dresser, then made her way back to the hidden dungeon. 

Gren was glad to see her and the food, “The apples this harvest season are really delicious, wouldn’t you say Leona?”

She smiled, amused at his ability to find something to be chipper about when he was shackled to a dungeon wall. “Yeah, I’d say they’re refreshingly juicy.” Leona paused, thinking about how to phrase her next words. “Listen, Gren, I think I need to ask Aaravos for help in constructing the spell to free the Moonshadow elf.”

Gren rightfully looked at her like she was nuts and Leona swore his mouth would have dropped open if he hadn’t been eating food.

“You realize how dangerous that is? From what you told me last night this elf would lie and trick you for anything that could benefit himself. He could use you to free himself from the mirror!”

“I know, I know!” Leona placed a hand on Gren’s shoulder, needing him to calm down. “I am out of my element here Gren and Aaravos is an Archmage. He is an expert on all magic. I know this is putting me at great risk but we both know that it’s wrong to leave the elf as a coin and with Aaravos’ help I have a greater probability of not fucking the whole thing up, right?”

Gren frowned but nodded his head, knowing that she was cautious to perform this kind of magic. “What if he lies to you?”

“I don’t think he’ll lie to me. The research I did all claimed that he never lies – although those sources aren’t reliable since some kind of worshipped Aaravos. I also think he’s curious about me so he’ll work with me in the interest of learning more.”

Gren was not reassured.

“Look, I really don’t like this. This could potentially put my family in danger which every instinct I have is screaming at me not to do and those instincts are right. But leaving the elf as a coin is wrong and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t at least try to help him.”

Frustrated but defeated, Gren wished Leona luck in her battle.

In the mirror room, Leona removed the mirror cover and got her notebook ready. Aaravos was soon in front of the mirror with his writing materials, pleased to see her back.

Leona wrote:

**– Hello Aaravos, I would like your help.**

Aaravos cocked his head to the side, curious. He wrote:

**~ How may I serve you?**

Leona dug around the sack she had taken from Viren and presented the coin that contained the trapped Moonshadow elf. He looked scared and panicked, desperate to escape his prison. Aaravos examined the coin as Leona held it up to the mirror and nodded once he had seen enough. Leona set the coin back in the bag and secured it back to her belt.

**– I want to release him. His body is safe. I’ve done research on spells that can reverse what was done to him but I’d like your advice.**

Aaravos took a small step back and placed the curled fingers of his hand over his mouth, looking between the notebook and Leona. She wasn’t sure if he was amused that she wanted his help or if he didn’t think she could do it.  

Aaravos responded:

**~ I would like something in exchange for my services, within reason.**

Leona’s stomach churned and her chest felt tight. She had a little trouble writing:

**– Fine, within reason. But if I feel that it is unreasonable then you must choose something else.**

Aaravos wrote: 

**~ It would not be a fair deal if you found it unreasonable, so of course. Show me your research.**

Leona’s heart stilled but she wasn’t reassured looking into Aaravos’ eyes. The black surrounding his yellow iris unnerved her especially as she wasn’t sure if it was a common characteristic of Startouch elves or if it was evidence of something he did in the past. 

She did as he said, flipping to her notes to show Aaravos, turning the page when he moved his pointer finger across the mirror. Leona was a little worried about whether he could read her handwriting but he didn’t seem to have trouble, neither did he have any questions. Once Aaravos had finished reading he began writing eagerly on his paper. When he turned it around Leona saw that he had written an all-new reversal spell that seemed to be a combination of a few spells she had shown him but had been oriented to draw from the caster’s Arcanum instead of another being’s. 

At the top Aaravos had written:

**~ This is what you need to do instead; those other spells either will not work or could easily backfire.**

Surprised at the consideration for her safety, Leona copied the spell into her notebook then wrote:

**– Thank you, Aaravos.**

Aaravos began writing again, taking some time to finish. When he turned his paper for Leona to see she realized he had given her an elvish spell, one that she had never seen before. Copying the symbols, words, and instructions, Leona wondered what it was for and why Aaravos had shared it unprompted.

Aaravos wrote once Leona finished copying:

**~ When you free that man, he may not be himself, he may become a danger. That spell will bind his will to yours, allowing you to prevent him from hurting you and anyone else. It will be impossible for him to break, as only you will be able to do so.**

Leona remembered her mother telling stories about a spell like this. In ancient times, warring elves would use the spell to bind prisoners to themselves, forcing them into servitude or even to fight for their captors. It was banned in the time before humans were exiled from Xadia. Leona felt sick and nearly stormed out of the room but she remembered that she owed Aaravos a promise so she reluctantly stayed. She consoled herself with the thought that nothing was forcing her to use the spell.

**– What would you like in return?**

Aaravos held up a finger, telling her to wait. He then proceeded to bring over a small table and various materials, materials that resembled the ones still residing on the table on Leona’s side of the mirror. Done collecting every item, Aaravos wrote: 

**~ Speak with me.**

Leona gulped and wrote:

**– Fine. A promise is a promise.**

Aaravos smirked at her response, seeing that she was trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Picking up the first materials, Aaravos carefully led her through the steps he had guided Viren through not a week earlier. A shiver ran down Leona’s spine when a caterpillar emerged from Aaravos’ mouth but she swallowed her revulsion. The magic that allowed the caterpillar to travel from his mirror realm to hers was remarkable, Leona had to admit, and she wondered how he had figured out it was possible to do so. The caterpillar was soft and cold as it crawled over Leona’s fingers. Aaravos pointed to his ear, telling her to place it there in order to hear him. 

Leona ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair, tucking loose strands behind her ears and noticed the way Aaravos gazed at her. He was assessing her features - guessing how long her horns could be, the real color of her skin, whether her freckles sparkled - but there was something else in his gaze. It was like Aaravos had sustenance after being starved, of not seeing someone like himself for so long. He looked glad.

Leona picked up the caterpillar and placed it on her left ear. Feeling the caterpillar’s many legs on her ear at first seemed the most displeasing experience of this meeting but she was proved wrong once she heard Aaravos’ voice right next to her, saying hello. Out of instinct, Leona swiveled to her right, banged her hip into the table, looking for him even though she knew he was still in the mirror. 

Leona jerked her head to look at the mirror, seeing Aaravos smirk and heard him gently chuckle.

“Don’t be frightened. My voice cannot harm you, Light.” He said. 

Leona returned to her place in front of the mirror, rubbing where her hip hit the table. She had forgotten that she told him to call her Light.

“Your voice is deeper than I imagined it would be,” Leona remarked.

Aaravos grinned, “That is not the first time I have heard that.”

“Can I ask you something, Aaravos?”

“You may.”

“Have you or will you tell Viren about me?”

“No, would you like me to?” Aaravos teased.

Leona shifted into her Sergeant voice, “No, never tell Viren that I have been here. That I have talked to you. That I even know of your existence.”

Aaravos took a step closer to the mirror, angling his head low, he said, “If I agree, will you visit me again?”

“I’ll try to come back within the next few days,” Leona reluctantly agreed. 

“Then he will never hear a word from me about you.” Aaravos smiled and leaned closer to the mirror.

Leona took multiple steps back, unsure of why he was getting so close to the mirror. She retrieved a bottle from her bag. “I have to go now. Thank you for helping me with the spell, Aaravos.”

Aaravos took a step from the mirror and bent into a half-bow, saying, “It was my pleasure to help, Light. I’ll see you soon.”

Leona nodded then gently removed the caterpillar from her ear and placed it in the bottle. Packing her bag, Leona felt Aaravos’ eyes on her, continuing his observations. She then turned toward the mirror and inclined her head good-bye which Aaravos returned.

Gren was glad to see Leona safe and still like herself once she emerged. She related what she had done with Aaravos, but left out how Aaravos’ body language had changed once they began speaking to each other. Leona wasn’t sure what to make of it and knew Gren would be worried about it.

“So what are you going to do now?” Gren asked.

“I’m going home to free the elf,” Leona replied. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, if you've been following along and have been noticing my hints next chapter a big thing will happen in relation to it.
> 
> If you read the chapter and especially if you liked it, please leave a kudos, maybe even a comment just saying you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcome, I'll get much better with it.


	6. Rejoined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona helps Runaan, and learns a hard truth

The purple twilight faded further into the inky night. Constellations peeked out from behind gray clouds, delighting children looking out their windows before going to sleep. The candle-lit houses dimly illuminated the castle town streets, acting as a guide to the few people out.

Leona drew her coat tighter around her as she passed a tavern with its patrons spilling out the door, ordered to leave for being too rowdy. A couple of the men spotted Leona and tried to call her over, claiming she’ll have a fun night, but she quickly ducked into the next dark alley and soon left behind their drunken shouts. The knot in her stomach tightened instead.

Soon, the house that Leona needed to reach came into view. It was two-stories tall, looked similar to the other houses on the street, with large windows showing a few lit candles in the back. A wooden sign hanging over the door showed that this was a carpenter’s shop and residence. Leona dug out a key and unlocked the door, stepping in as quietly as she could but a bell above the door alerted everyone to her presence.

_That wasn’t there last time I was home_ – Leona thought to herself.

Glancing around, Leona saw her father’s various projects around the workshop and the few products he keeps stocked in the store section. The rocking chair was nearly done for the young couple about to have their first child, the bookshelf was still being assembled together for the elderly scholar, and it looked like her father had been commissioned to make another dining table.

The scrape of chair legs on the floor, followed by heavy footsteps soon reached Leona’s ears. The tall frame of her father, Johen, rounded the corner of the hallway with a candle in hand. The light illuminated his scratchy graying beard, the lines in his face from many years lived, and his warm brown eyes.

Upon recognizing his daughter, Johen smiled wide and said, “Come here.” Raising his arms for a hug.

Leona rushed forward, needing the comforting feeling of an embrace. Her father’s hugs were the best and Leona could feel the tension that had been tightening in her body all week start to fade away.

Johen stepped back and said, “You’ve been gone longer than you thought.”

She tucked a loose lock of her behind her ear, “Yeah, something unexpected came up and I had to learn more about it before I could come back.”

“Is ‘something’ handled?”

Leona did her best to keep a straight face, “Not yet, but it’s not as bad as I first thought.” Aaravos very much was not handled, but Leona believed he was not a ‘rampage through the castle’ danger. At least not yet.

Johen began to walk to the back stairs, guiding Leona along with him, and asked: “Is it time?”

Untying the sack from her belt, Leona held it up for her father to see, “Yes, and I think I’m ready now.”

Later, up in the attic, Johen and Leona carefully unwrapped the Moonshadow elf’s body from the tarps in had been stored in. The body was dreadfully cold from the ice that had been packed around it, preventing it from decaying faster. The elf would have a long recovery, but he would have his body back unlike the rest of the trapped souls contained in the small sack.

After placing the body in the middle of the room, Johen left the room according to Leona’s orders. The elf’s soul needed to be directed back to its body, but too many people in the room had the potential to confuse it according to Aaravos’ notes. Leona got out the paint Johen had left for her and began drawing the symbols Aaravos gave her on the body. The symbols would act as a beacon for the soul, ensuring its safe passage. Sure that she was ready, Leona got up and stood at the elf’s feet, facing him.

Leona flipped through her notes one more time, practicing what she needed to say in her head one more time. Before beginning, Leona turned the page to look at the binding spell, remembering the warning Aaravos had given her. She turned back to the spell at hand.

Her notebook in one hand and the coin containing the elf’s soul in the other, Leona took a deep breath and inwardly reached toward her Arcanum. She then began to recite the elvish chant she had been given. Soon, a bright blue mist of energy emerged from the coin, slowly collecting in a small cloud just above the coin as Leona chanted. It continued to collect in a cloud until no more energy, or rather, of his soul was left in the coin; once it was one big cloud, the soul arched and spiraled toward the body on the floor. It gently settled over the body, outlining it entirely before seeping in bit by bit. Leona was nearly done with her elvish chant and upon her last word, his last bit of soul settled into his body. One thing left to do, Leona stepped to the side of his body, leaned over it, and wrote a sealing symbol over his chest, ending the spell.

Now, she had to wait.

* * *

 

His chest _hurt_ but his head hurt even more. The pounding in his skull was so awful Runaan briefly thought his head was being beaten in. Runaan tried to move his arms and legs but decided against it, his whole body hurt and was achingly cold.

Feeling a warm hand on his face, Runaan struggled to open his eyes. His sight was blurry but shortly enough he could discern a woman leaning over him, assessing him. She asked him something but Runaan could not hear well; her voice sounded muffled and coming from further away than she was. He tried to respond, even with just a moan, but no sound came out. The woman looked panicked, unsure what to do, then she walked to the door in the corner and called for someone. A tall man and a young girl soon arrived, both were carrying supplies. All three surrounded him, speaking to each other.

He still could not move, or speak, or hear, or see, nor even feel very well. Runaan’s breathing quickened and sputtered as he panicked. The woman tried to calm him by placing her hands on his shoulders but it only made it worse, reminding him how cold his body is. Dark spots soon took over his vision and he fell unconscious.

* * *

 

Leona pulled her quilt higher and shifted her position in her chair. She had been sitting next to the elf for near two hours now, waiting for him to wake up. After he had passed out, her father suggested that it would better to have him in a warm bed so they moved him into her old room. The elf was packed under five heavy blankets, warmed by the heat of the hearth, which would slowly warm him up.

As much as she was angry at the elf for participating in the assassination of King Harrow, Leona did hope that he would be alright. He didn’t deserve the fate Viren had decided for him, nor was it Viren’s right to decide it.

The flutter of the elf’s eyes pulled Leona from her distracted state and she soon sat by his side on the bed. Leona gently placed her hand on the blankets over his chest, letting him know she was there, and he turned his eyes toward her. He let out a low grunt twice, the first was unintelligible but the second sounded like he was attempting to say “water”. Leona went to the small table in the corner and poured a small amount of water into a cup from the pitcher. Propping his head up with her left hand, Leona helped the elf drink from the cup, one small sip at a time, until all the water was drunk.

The elf took a deep breath and managed to whisper, “Thank you.”

Leona set the cup away before leaning close to the elf, tucking her hair behind her ears when it fell in her face.

“You’re welcome. What is your name?”

He coughed before whispering, “Runaan.”

“Okay, Runaan. How do you feel?” Leona placed the back of her hand against his forehead, checking how much warmer he felt. He was still cool compared to her warmth, but he was much warmer than he had been.

Runaan answered, “The worst I’ve ever felt in my life.” Leona noticed that his voice sounded better, it was louder and clearer. She took it as a good sign.

His eyes also seemed more focused, and although wary of her, Leona could see gratitude too.

“Considering that your body has technically been dead for nearly a week, that should not be surprising,” Leona informed him.

His blue eyes widened and Leona felt his body squirm under the blankets. “It’s been a week!?” He croaked.

“Yes, and though I’m glad to see you can move again, you shouldn’t move too much yet,” Leona told Runaan as she pushed her hand against his chest again, emphasizing her point. “It took me a few days to get the right spell after I snuck your body out and stole the sack Viren stored your soul in. I got the right spell earlier tonight so I came soon after.”

Runaan asked, “Are you a dark mage?”

“No, never.”

He nodded, confused but more concerned with his next question, “Do you know what happened to my team? Are any of them still alive?”

Leona sighed, knowing what she was about to say was not what he wanted to hear, “Your four teammates, the ones who attacked King Harrow with you, all died that night. The young girl, with the twin blades, escaped the castle with the princes – ”

Runaan interrupted, his eyes distracted by a memory, “And the dragon prince.”

Leona snapped her jaw shut and looked at Runaan in shocked bewilderment. Slowly she moved back to the chair by the bed, processing the meaning of what he just said.

“So–” She tried to begin. “So you knew … that the dragon prince survived … yet you attacked our king anyway.”

_How could they? How could he?_ – was all Leona could think.

Even though Leona was just a soldier, she had known King Harrow because Leona taught the princes archery and had become their friend. After Queen Sarai passed, and Leona had joined the guard, King Harrow encouraged the friendship Leona was forming with the princes and this allowed her to be more than just another guard. He had been a good man, a man Leona believed in, and this assassin killed him knowing that the motivation behind their mission, the supposed destruction of the Dragon King’s egg, was _false_. They took away Prince Ezran’s and Prince Callum’s father. Leona could barely restrain herself from hitting him.

“It’s not that simple,” Runaan protested. “Completing the mission was our duty and we sealed our mission by tying our lives to Saol ribbons. The dragon prince’s existence doesn’t change that your King led the forces that killed the Dragon King!”

“Saol ribbon?” Leona muttered. She grabbed a white ribbon secured with a metal moon clasp from the top of her dresser. “You mean this?” She asked.

Runaan’s mouth dropped open in surprise, “It came off?”

“Yeah, there was bruising around it when I smuggled your body out of Viren’s dungeons so I pulled it off, fairly easily too,” Leona said quietly. She sat back down, “What would it have done?”

Runaan stared at the ribbon as he said, “It would have constricted my arm to the point where I would have lost my arm.”

Leona held back, a little, by slapping Runaan instead of hitting him. “So you were more willing to kill the king and the prince than to lose an arm after learning the dragon prince lived?! What the fuck Runaan?!”

Runaan exhaled loudly and his eyes bored into hers as he said, “You clearly do not understand the impact, the immorality, of what your king did.”

She slowly stood up, fury coating her voice: “Oh, I don’t understand do I?”

Leona raised her hand to her neck, undoing the clasp of her necklace and the magic that keeps her identity safe. With the choker gripped in her hand, Leona watched Runaan stare at her in utter disbelief as her short indigo horns, gently pointed ears, and light purple skin dotted with a constellation of shining freckles were revealed.

“I understand _perfectly_ how my king was wrong _and_ how he was misguided by those he trusted. I understand that he regretted what he did and that he would not get the chance to make it right. I understand that _my king did not deserve to die_.”

Runaan merely sputtered, “You-You’re an elf?”

“ _Half_ -elf.”

Regaining control of her breathing, Leona tied the choker back on, feeling the cloak of magic fall over her body. Runaan stared at her, shocked into silence. She stood there, waiting for him to say something, any thing.

Finally, he muttered, “I’m sorry.”

Sweeping out the door, Leona shut it firmly behind her but didn’t move away. She was still pissed at him. It was good that he had the grace to apologize, but right now Leona was not sure he meant it.

“Leona?” Thea softly called from her room.

Leona rubbed her hands across her face, as if rubbing away the sour feelings.

“Yes, Thea?”

“Uh, do you want to sleep in my room? Since the e-elf is in yours?” Thea asked. Being close sisters, Leona had to smile at Thea’s constant meekness. She hoped Thea would grow out of it, and she already had to a point; now being able to talk more confidently compared to barely talking as a small child.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to,” Leona replied. She was glad to have as much time with Thea as she could, especially since Leona would have to leave early in the morning.

Thea beamed and bounced on her feet, “Okay!” Opening the door wide for Leona before rushing to grab the remaining spare blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for updating late in the day. I started my summer job and it is really keeping me busy. I've got enough fics written to last the next few weeks of this month but after that it might have to become a bi-weekly schedule as I have less energy when I do get free time.
> 
> About the story! I have no clue when the show is planning on bringing Runaan back into the fold especially considering we don't know the effects of the spell Viren used, but as I want to bring his character into this I'm figuring it out. These two (Leona and Runaan) are not going to like each other in the beginning, maybe forever, maybe not, but they both a have strong sense of duty. So, will they get along because of that or not get along because of that? Read on to find out!
> 
> I'm going to be trying out alternating perspectives from here on out, maybe not every chapter, but now Leona's perspective is not the only one seen. Next chapter will have some alternative perspectives as I cover an in-show plot point.
> 
> Leona secret is revealed by herself (and me) to Runaan (and to you). But it's not lost, as it is kept for now.
> 
> If you read the chapter, and especially if you liked it, please leave a kudos! It helps me feel like I'm not just submitting to the void. Comments are extremely welcome! As is constructive criticism, I want to get better so if something looks good and if something looks off, please tell me!
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	7. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren is arrested and Leona does what she can to stay involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than other chapters but not by a lot.

The rising sun warmed the streets of the town, waking its citizens one by one. Leona entered the castle, arriving about an hour before she was to be on duty. Not many guards were out, which struck her as odd since the night guard wasn’t off duty yet. No one was training, no one was heading to the barracks, no one was there at all. Standing in the castle courtyard, Leona searched for anyone, desperate to know whether disaster had struck again when she was gone. 

The clanking cacophony of armored guards came from the stairs nearby and Leona ran to meet them. She asked the captain leading the squad, “What happened? Where is everyone?”

The captain stopped, “Sergeant! Where have you been?”

“Family emergency at home, it’s handled,” Leona excused. “What happened, captain?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” She replied, continuing in the direction she had been leading. “Lord Viren returned last night after convening a meeting with the other rulers of the surrounding kingdoms, something he had been expressly told not to do by the council, which is treason.”

Leona was not greatly surprised but she made sure to look shocked.

The captain continued, “The council has ordered his arrest but none of the guards have been able to find him anywhere in the castle. We’re going to his study to help other squads break in.”

_ Gren can finally come out safely _ – Leona delightedly thought. Though, she remembered that Viren has been talking to Aaravos and that meant things could become disastrous. 

Leona went with the squad despite not having a sword or a bow nor any armor, but she tried not to let it bother her. She had a small dagger with her, secured into her boot, that she could grab in seconds if needed. Leona hoped she wouldn’t have to use it.

The group turned into the large hallway which led to Viren’s study, and the screams and shouts of soldiers reverberated through it. Leona distinctly heard the sound of fire magic being used, meaning Viren had been found. The group charged down the hallway to help but once they reached the door the fight was already over, Viren had surrendered. 

The gray, coarse marks of dark magic streaked across Viren’s face and his eyes were near black. The uninjured soldiers still standing stared in shock at his appearance as Viren was dragged from the room to be taken to the castle dungeons. 

Leona spotted a few soldiers crowding around the painting that hid the entrance to Viren’s private dungeons – it was slightly ajar.

Seizing the opportunity, Leona stopped Councilwoman Opeli before she could follow the soldiers dragging Viren away. 

Leona asked, “Councilwoman! May I speak with you?” 

Opeli looked at her in annoyance. “Sergeant, I’m in the middle of handling a traitor.”

“I promise this is important and related to Lord Viren. Please, just a couple of minutes?” Leona pleaded.

Opeli sighed but nodded her assent. 

“Thank you. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, as have most of my superiors, I’ve studied magic but don’t practice it. Considering that Lord Viren is a powerful dark mage, the person investigating his private rooms and materials should have knowledge of magic in order to properly assess what they find. I’d like to volunteer myself as that investigator.” Leona knew Opeli to be level-headed and logical so she believed that she would agree.

Opeli smiled, “Thank you for volunteering Sergeant. I cannot approve this alone, but I will talk to the council later today.” She placed a hand on Leona’s shoulder, “Until then, go help the other soldiers discover whatever is behind that painting.”

Leona was a little remised but she knew Opeli to be right. Besides, it was time to free Gren.

* * *

 

“Meals are three times a day, call for water when you need it, and normally visitors would be allowed but I don’t think that’ll be your case.” The prison guard told Viren as he locked him into his cell.

Viren sunk onto the narrow bed in the corner of the stone cell, grimacing as his muscles burned with movement. The shackles securing his hands behind his back, preventing Viren from using spells to escape, rubbed against his wrists. A small, iron-barred window high up on the back wall provided minimal light. The cell wasn’t as bad as he initially feared, but Viren still looked at it in disgust.

“What now?” Viren asked the empty cell.

“ _ Now, we bide our time and prepare _ ,” Aaravos’ voice echoed in Viren’s mind.

“Prepare for what?” Viren doubted they could prepare for much in this cell.

“ _ Liberation _ ,” Aaravos promised.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Leona descended the stairs into Viren’s dungeon behind several other soldiers. They would have gotten in earlier if Leona had used the combination key immediately, but Leona could not reveal that she knew about this place so she let the other soldiers try wrong combinations for a long time. When enough of them threw their hands up in defeat, Leona tried the right combination, pretending she wasn’t sure of herself as she did. When it worked, everyone was just relieved that it was open and didn’t question her at all.

“Hello!” Gren’s ecstatic exclamation rang through the dungeon, and Leona breathed a sigh of relief to know that he was still alive. Once Gren could see her on the stairwell, Leona brought a finger to her lips, telling him to act like he did not know her. Gren subtly nodded then continued speaking to the soldiers unlocking his shackles, telling them of how Viren had imprisoned him.

Free, Gren began to hug nearby soldiers, which included Leona and he whispered a barely perceptible “Thank you” into her ear. Three soldiers then escorted Gren back up the stairs and out of the subterranean tunnels so that he could eat, rest, and tell the council what he knew.

Leona stayed behind with two other soldiers to investigate the dungeon. Now that Viren was a prisoner, it was time to “discover” the mirror even though Leona still had much to learn about it and Aaravos.

“Try not to touch too much, there are probably dangerous objects down here,” Leona warned. 

“Yes, ma’am,” They replied. The three divided to inspect the many shelves and countertops containing all the things Viren preferred the castle not to know of. 

After a few minutes, Leona called out, “I’m going to check this back room.”

The mirror was uncovered and emitting its bright glow as usual. Aaravos was sitting by the hearth, sipping from a teacup. He looked calm and pleased as he observed the burning fire. The warm glow illuminated his purple skin and silver hair. Leona wondered if the powerful magic Viren used to knock out that many soldiers really came from Aaravos. He turned his gaze toward Leona and smiled. Leona felt the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end.

She wasn’t using the caterpillar, but Leona understood Aaravos perfectly when he said to her, “Go ahead.”

Confused, but knowing her duty, Leona backed away from the mirror and shouted, “Over here!”

The other soldiers came running into the room and stared at the mirror, surprised and fascinated.

_ What is his game? _ – Leona could only think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So now we're pretty much caught up with the show following what's going on at the castle. From here I'm gonna have to go beyond the show and I'm going to do my best to follow along with what I imagine will happen but who knows? I'm going to have to craft the characterizations for certain characters that haven't been explored much so I'll be challenging myself a lot, so from here, constructive criticism is even more welcome. Tell me if I'm making bad decisions, please! I want to improve but I can't do that if I don't know I'm writing badly.
> 
> Viren's perspective and just interactions with him will become more frequent. Runaan will be explored more next chapter. 
> 
> If you read this and especially if you liked it, please leave a kudos! Comments, especially in the form of constructive criticism, are very welcome! I hoped you liked and will come back for the next chapter!


	8. Questions questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan speaks with humans. Viren speaks with a guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This chapter will not feature Leona's POV but she will be referenced. I wanted to dedicate more time to the supporting character narratives so that's what this chapter focuses on.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“So how does this work?” Runaan asked Senna. He was feeling strong enough to sit up in bed but everything still hurt. His head still pounded, his limbs ached when he tried to move them, and breathing even caused him pain. At least he could see and hear better than before.

“You mean the charm?” Senna pointed to the bracelet on her upper arm, she was too small for it to fit around her wrist so it was more like an armband. 

“I’m surprised you don’t know, it works through Moonshadow illusion magic,” she continued.

“No, I know that a Celare charm is a Moonshadow creation, but when you wear it, what is the change that you feel?” Runaan clarified. After Leona removed her charm, Runaan knew exactly which features it concealed; the horns, ears and skin, the hands too if Leona and Senna weren’t born with their father’s human hands. He had never worn one himself and had only seen one briefly in the possession of a friends family.

“Um, well it's not that easy to describe, Runaan” Senna replied. “But, I guess it kind of feels like a very light veil is draped over my body once the charm is on. I wear it so often I don’t notice it as much now.”

“Does it effect your ability to perform magic?”

Senna looked away, embarrassed.

“What’s wrong? Do you not perform magic?” Runaan gently pushed. He wanted to know if it was a simple matter of she didn’t feel comfortable performing magic or if she was discouraged from it.

Senna gulped, “I-I can do smaller spells but I don’t like doing magic. I feel exposed when I try to do anything big.”

_ Well, that is understandable considering she hide’s her identity  _ – Runaan thought.

“My sister can do bigger magic, but she doesn’t do it often. Mom taught her, and Leona does try to teach me what she can but she can’t always come home,” Senna elaborated.

Runaan hoped he wasn’t pushing too much with this next question. “Where is your mother, Senna?”

“She left.” A low voice said from the door. Johen had come to check on them.

No other chairs available in the room, Johen carefully sat on the end of the bed, trying not to disturb Runaan’s legs.

“Ask what you want, Runaan.” Johen didn’t look upset to talk about his wife but Runaan could feel a wall, that he normally wouldn’t talk about her. Fair, as Runaan was more a stranger than a friend.

“What was her name?”

Johen smiled, just the smallest bit, “Astraea.”

“A lovely name,” Runaan commented and noticed Senna smile when he did. She had a pretty smile that lit up her face, a smile that made Runaan want to smile as well.

“When did she leave?” Runaan had a feeling it was not a recent departure.

“Ten years ago now,” Johen answered. Runaan could hear the tired sadness in his voice. “Leona was thirteen and Senna was three.”

_ So young _ – Runaan thought of Senna. 

He looked at her, “Do you remember her at all?”

“Ah,” Senna thought of how to respond. “I kind of do? I was so young that my memories aren’t solid images but more flashes of her face. I can remember snippets of her voice or the feeling of when she would hold me. I don’t have very distinct memories of her.”

Runaan nodded, it was the same with a relative of his.

“Leona was older, how did it affect her?” Runaan didn’t like Leona much, especially since she had slapped him, but she was curious to him. A half-elf, living her whole life in the human lands, becomes a soldier and befriended the royal human princes. Leona was not something he expected to find here. Nor Johen and Senna, for that matter.

Johen scratched his gray and black beard, uncomfortable to say too much about his daughter as he knew she valued her privacy. “Leona was devastated and stubborn. She tried to find her mother not long after she left but she nearly died trying from the winter elements. Thankfully, Leona came home but … she’s never been the same.”

“I’d imagine so,” was all Runaan could say. It had to feel like a betrayal to her.

Johen got up to leave; he reached his limit in being able to talk about Astraea with an outsider. 

“Wait,” Runaan called out. “May I ask one last question?”

Johen sighed but nodded, “Just the one.”

“Do you know why she left?”

“All she told me was that it was more dangerous for our children if she stayed than if she left. Protecting her girls was most important to Astraea.” Johen then stepped out the door and shut it behind him, returning to his shop below.

Silence filled the room for a few moments after he left. Runaan tried to shift his position on the bed but it strained his arms too much so he gave up.

“Uh, Runaan?” Senna said.

“Yes?” Runaan could see she felt nervous that he was there, in her home, but Senna also seemed excited that they had a guest. 

“Could you tell me about Xadia? What it’s like there? What all the elves are like?” Senna’s eyes practically sparkled as she asked her questions, and she leaned forward in her chair, so eager to learn about a people she’s never known. A people who have never known someone like her.

This time, Runaan really did smile. “I’d be honored to.”

* * *

 

“Guard!” Viren called into the castle dungeon. “GUARD!”

“What?” The prison guard walked over from the desk at the entrance to the dungeon.

“I’d like some water, please,” Viren requested. His throat was so dry and scratchy as he had not had any water since the morning.

“Just a moment,” the guard said before heading to where the water barrels were kept. He returned, carrying a small bucket with a ladle at his side. Viren pressed himself into the iron bars, desperate to satisfy his dry throat. The guard carefully lifted the ladle to his lips and let Viren take long gulps. As Viren drank, he looked at the guard and felt that he recognized him.

“Do I know you, young man?” Viren asked.

The young man looked surprised at the question, to be noticed. “You talked to me briefly when I swore into the guard a few days ago. My name’s Hermon.” He removed his helmet, allowing Viren a clearer look at his face. By the light of the dungeon torches, Viren recognized the pale skin with bright red cheeks, sea blue eyes, and dark black hair of the young soldier.

“Ah! Yes, I remember. Among all the tragedy of the past few weeks, I could see your hope for the future and I admired that,” Viren replied. Hermon practically preened at the comment.

_ What a sight I am after that day  _ – Viren ruefully thought.

“ _He could be useful to us_ ,” Aaravos whispered to Viren.

_ How so?  _ – Viren questioned. Hermon was a new addition, he had no authority yet and he still was learning so much about how the castle operated.

“ _ A pair of eyes and ears in the castle. Talk to him more _ ,” Aaravos simply replied.

Hermon placed the ladle back in the bucket, ready to put it away.

“Uh, Hermon, how’s your training going so far? Are you settling in among the other soldiers alright?” Viren asked before he could leave.

Hermon furrowed his brows, unsure if he should be talking to a prisoner this long. But, not only was Lord Viren locked in a cell, he was handcuffed too, so what was the harm?

“Well, my training is fine so far. I’m learning a lot and I’ve been knocked on my ass a few times but I’ve never done combat before so I am trying not to be hard on myself. Sergeant Leona has been a great archery teacher and I was a little scared of handling a bow –”

Viren heard Aaravos hum in thought.

_ What? _ – Viren asked.

“ _ It’s nothing _ ,” He replied, choosing not to share.

“ – I think I’m starting to be friends with this other new soldier, Kaia, but I’m not sure yet.” Hermon finished answering. 

He asked before Viren could speak, “But, why do you care sir? Because you’re… well…” Hermon then waved his free hand at the cell, trying to convey what he felt awkward saying.

Viren paused before he spoke, gathering his thoughts. “Well, Hermon, just because I’m locked in this cell that does not mean I no longer care about Katolis and its well-being. You are a soldier dedicated to protecting Katolis, so I am dedicated to you as well.” 

“ _ Not bad _ ,” Aaravos commented.

Hermon stepped closer to the cell, “Then why did you meet with the other monarchs when the council told you not to?”

Viren was ready with a reply, “Because the council is mistaken and does not realize they are. Our king, my friend King Harrow, was  _ murdered _ by Moonshadow assassins. That is a declaration of war if I ever saw one, yet the council is doing  _ nothing _ about the threat Xadia poses! I could not just sit there and watch as Katolis faced invasion from the elves, so I decided to do something. Was I wrong to try what I could to defend my home?”

Hermon cast his eyes to the ground, considering what Lord Viren said. He was about to speak multiple times but then he would stop himself. Viren let him think in silence.

“Since we’re at war, we should do whatever we can to win, to protect the ones important to us, right?” Hermon finally whispered.

“Yes, we should,” Viren assented.

“ _ Good _ ,” Aaravos praised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside the chapter: Runaan has a very hard view of humans so I'm going to challenge that, and I know that Senna is only half-human but that is relevant, just not in this chapter. We also get to see his kinder side toward the young, something I think we all headcanon about him. Viren is not just about to give up, but it won't be quick nor easy to achieve what he and Aaravos want. This was the first step and its not a good one for Hermon. Dark magic consumes and corrupts, and I'm thinking that when a dark mage has been practicing as long as Viren, magic is not the only tool to consume and corrupt those around them.
> 
> Forewarning! Because of my summer job, the next chapter might not be posted for a couple of weeks instead of one week, but time will tell. Again, if I have to start posting on a biweekly instead of a weekly basis, I'll say so.
> 
> If you liked the chapter or even just read it, please leave a kudos! Comments, especially in the form of constructive criticism, are very welcome! I want to improve as a writer and knowing my mistakes makes that so much easier.


	9. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona's concern for Hermon, and her attitude toward Viren are made apparent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! So I decided to just say fuck it and post what I can rather than have you wait even longer than I originally promised (I felt bad). What's here is what I feel confident in and feel can be a solid chapter, what is not included is the section that's from Aaravos' POV. That section is giving me a lot of trouble and is what was holding back the chapter release. Now, that entire section will be Chapter 10 and, letting you know now, I hope to post that by next week Friday.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Update on my injury at the end

“How are you doing?” Leona asked as she put down her plate of food across from Gren in the dining hall. He still was on leave from his duties after being released from the dungeons a couple of days ago. 

Gren looked up after biting into a chicken leg, not expecting to be spoken to. All the soldiers and guards were being very patient and nice to him, but not many had really reached out.

“Um, I’m doing better, thank you Le–” Gren stopped himself before he could say her name, remembering the arrangement. “What’s your name?” He switched to.

Leona extended her gloved hand, “I’m Leona, Sergeant, and archery master. It’s good to officially meet you.”

Gren smiled, “Likewise!”

They passed the next few moments in silence, Leona starting to eat her meal and Gren finishing up his. Leona had worked up an appetite during the morning as she not only had to teach her trainees archery but she had to take over training for the swordmaster, who was still recovering from the fight with Viren before his arrest.

Gren put down his chicken leg, picked clean of meat. Clearing his throat, he said quietly, “So, were you able to–?” Hoping Leona would know his question.

Leona swallowed, “Yes, I was,” Gren grinned and nodded. “He’s still at my father’s recovering.”

“That’s really good,” Gren resisted the urge to touch her arm in excitement. “I’m glad the spell didn’t hurt you.”

Leona grinned, “Thank you, with the help from Aaravos it went a lot smoother than it would have otherwise.”

Gren asked, “What’s happened to the mirror?”

“The council granted me authority over the investigation and they requested that the mirror be brought to the castle dungeons where it’s easier to reach. So, for now, the mirror is in a cell not that far from Viren.”

“That doesn’t seem the safest nor the smartest,” Gren commented.

Leona took a sip of her water, “Well, I understand their thinking, but I don’t think it’s very safe either.”

Pausing to eat more food, Leona dropped the thread of conversation. Gren picked at his potatoes, wanting to keep talking but also unsure of what to say next. 

Pushing the vegetables on her plate around, Leona asked, “Do you know what you’re going to do now?”

Gren cocked his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you going to join General Amaya at the border or are you staying here for now?” Leona clarified. Their interactions so far had been unusual to say the least, but Leona has come to enjoy Gren’s presence.

Gren raised his eyebrows, not expecting this from Leona, “Well, I hadn’t given it much thought yet. But I guess, for now ––”

The door to the dining hall slammed open and Leona and Gren turned to look at the commotion. It was Hermon, out of breath from hurrying to the hall, who, upon realizing everyone was staring at him, tried to calm down. He moved to get a plate of food and the other soldiers returned to their own meals. However, Leona watched him for a while. 

“Hey, Leona,” Gren said, following her gaze. “Why are you watching him like that?”

“Like what?” Leona still did not take her eyes off Hermon.

“Like that guy is a walking disaster about to happen.”

Leona sighed, “One of my trainees. He’s been acting weird for the past couple of days.” 

Hermon slowly walked past the long tables, looking for an open seat. As he passed Leona’s table, he made sure to nod toward her, which she returned. He sat alone at a table in the back of the room, still quite nervous looking.

“Weird how?” Gren pulled Leona’s gaze away.

“He doesn’t joke with the other trainees like he used to, he seems skittish around me, and he doesn’t interact with the other soldiers as he would. I’m not sure if he’s been pushed out by the other guards or if it’s something else,” Leona explained.

Gren didn’t think he could offer any helpful advice, so he said, “I’m sure you’ll learn what’s bothering him soon.”

Leona flashed a polite smile, “Thanks, Gren.”

* * *

 

“I think that might have been too much too soon, Aaravos,” Viren said to his empty cell.

In a cell of his own, Aaravos sauntered away from the mirror. “ _ He had to learn just who he is working with eventually, _ ” he replied back.

* * *

 

Hermon was not even sure why he came to the mess hall. It wasn’t time for his lunch break and he wasn’t hungry, especially after what he saw. He pecked at his food as he thought, his eyes unfocused on the space around him.

Lord Viren was working with the elf trapped in the mirror. Lord Viren was working with an elf when their war was with elves. Hermon couldn’t make sense of it. It didn’t make sense. 

When Hermon had been standing before the mirror, he saw the elves lips move but would hear Lord Viren saying his words from his cell. They could communicate somehow.

He hadn’t been able to say a word as Lord Viren explained that the elf was an ally, not an enemy. That the elf could help them with his power, that the elf wanted to help them. For this war, they would need all the help they could get. But should it come from one of  _ them _ ?

Hermon looked to where Sergeant Leona and Commander Gren were sitting. She could put an end to all of this. And Lord Viren had held Commander Gren prisoner for dubious reasons. Both of them soon stood up to put their plates away and walk to the doors, quietly chatting. As the sergeant opened the door she looked back and waved at Hermon. He hesitantly waved back.

He didn’t know what to do.

* * *

 

“I just can’t believe he’d do such a thing,” Moris whispered to Kaia. “Sure, he’s a dark mage and he’s done questionable things in the past, but  _ treason _ ?”

Kaia watched Hermon sit down by himself. She resisted the inclination to call him over. It wasn’t a good time.

“Honestly, I think it was only a matter of time after King Harrow died,” Kaia replied. She took a sip of her water before continuing, “King Harrow was Lord Viren’s moral compass and his handler in a way. You know how firey Lord Viren could be when reacting to problems in the kingdom. Without Harrow to temper himself, Viren thinks anything he does is justified now because there is no longer a voice he respects to offer another perspective.”

Moris sighed and dropped his gaze, feeling that she was right.

“I don’t think I nor any other person in the castle will be able to trust him ever again,” was all he could reply.

* * *

 

Leona pulled open the heavy wood door that led the castle dungeons, wincing a little at the loud groan the hinges made. Many burning torches lit the staircase, casting flickering shadows. Her footfalls echoed with each step down the staircase, reverberating against the stone walls.

As the prison guard unlocked the second entrance for her, leading to the cells, Leona could hear Viren speaking softly. The dungeon was not large, it was made of two hallways which formed a T, with the entrance at the base of the T. Walking down the hallway, Leona glanced into the few cells in this section, seeing no other prisoners. Viren stopped talking just before she stood in front of his cell.

“Hello Viren,” Leona greeted.

“Sergeant,” Viren replied.

Leona leaned her shoulder against the bars of his cell. He was sitting on his bed, arms still restrained behind his back, his head resting against the stone wall with his eyes shut. He looked tired, judging by the under-eye circles. The gray streaks coursing across his face didn’t help either.

“Who were you talking to just now?” Leona asked.

“Nobody,” he lied.

Leona crossed her arms, “We both know it was somebody, Viren. How are you communicating with the elf in the mirror?” She, of course, knew how they were communicating but Leona wasn’t about to let Viren know that.

Viren opened his eyes and looked at her with annoyance, “Magic.”

“No shit,” Leona knew Viren hated his current situation but he didn’t have to be so stubborn.

“Is that really any way to speak to me, Sergeant?” Viren quipped back.

“Well, when you’re a traitor to the kingdom, yeah.” 

Viren closed his eyes with a sigh. “I did a spell with the elf, Aaravos, that I don’t believe you can undo, even if you studied for decades–” Viren paused, looking to his left with a confused expression as if trying to hear someone in that direction.

He continued, “I believe only Aaravos can undo this.”

Leona didn’t particularly care if Viren wanted this but she said, “I’ll see if he’ll change his mind.”

“He probably won’t.”

Leona pushed off from the bars of the cell and began to walk toward Aaravos’ cell. As she was about to turn left down the other hallway, she heard Viren call out, “Sergeant!”

“Yes?” Leona called back.

“Can you really not remove these shackles? Or even just move them in front of me?”

Leona walked back, “You’ll perform spells if I do that.”

Viren was no longer leaning against the wall, he was sitting upright and alert on the bed. “How can I do that? There’s nothing living down here that I can draw from.”

“I’m not an idiot, Viren. That magic you performed before your arrest couldn’t have come from you because you didn’t have any living beings to use then. That magic had to have come from Aaravos, somehow, so until you two are no longer connected, you stay with your cuffs behind your back.” Leona said, gripping the bars as she did.

He closed his eyes, replacing his alert expression with the quiet and tired one from before. Again, Leona started to walk away before remembering important news.

“The council has decided your court date, Viren,” She informed him. “It’s in five days.”

Leona waited to see if he would say anything but Viren did not, ending their interaction. It was time to talk to Aaravos now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I'll explain my injury first before getting into the chapter. I work at a hardware store, in the garden section, and earlier this week I was loading topsoil into a customer's truck when as I was tossing a bag I twisted my wrist in a bad way. I figured out later that I strained it and every day since I've had my wrist wrapped to help it heal. It's gotten a lot better, I'm able to comfortably type now as long as I hold my hands in a certain position but I still have some healing to do. I'm not asking for pity but I want to let y'all know that this is a thing.
> 
> About the chapter: An update on Gren! (kinda) I'm thinking for Gren that he's got a lot of loyalty for General Amaya but after what's happened and how he's seen that the castle isn't actually the safest place for the princes to return to that he'll be motivated to stick around for a little while. Yeah, I'm making Hermon a more important character because I'm intending for him to be a foil for a certain someone (I'm telling y'all this because I hope I can get feedback on it). Moris and Kaia come back because I don't think that Viren's actions will be a great surprise for everyone and they are the voice for this.
> 
> Question for you guys: What do you think about how I described the way Viren was acting? You can tell me anything, I swear, I just want feedback on something I'm uncertain of.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave a kudos! Comments, especially in the form of constructive criticism, are especially welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to clarify.
> 
> I want to practice building suspense and I'm doing this with Leona's secret primarily. Within a few chapters, you should be able to guess what I'm getting at but won't know every detail, if I do this right.
> 
> Because we have the show, we all already know what certain rooms of the castle look like so I'm not going to dedicate a lot of time to describing those areas. I will of course always orient where the characters are. If they're in a new area then I will make sure to be descriptive.
> 
> Again, if you have constructive comments or liked it or just read it, please leave a comment and/or kudos!
> 
> Next chapter will have Viren.


End file.
